Could it Be?
by Demosthenes23
Summary: How I envision S8 ending.


"Gather round everyone! We have an announcement to make!"

Murdoch grinned as his curious family assembled. He put his arm around Julia's waist.

He cocked his head sideways and whispered, "Would you like to tell them, Julia, or shall I?"

"They're your family, William, you should be the one to tell them."

"All right," he said, his grin widening. "Julia is with child!" he shouted gleefully, prompting her to put a hand to her ear and chuckle slightly.

There was a hushed silence for a second and then an explosion of sound, almost all of which came from his mother, Mary.

"Why that's wonderful news!" Mary exclaimed, swiftly coming over to embrace the two of them simultaneously. "I'm so very happy for the both of you!"

"It's a miracle," intoned Susannah sagely, also hugging them, but each in turn. "God saw fit to reward your devoutness," she whispered into his ear. "Do not forget this blessing."

Harry just stood there awkwardly and then made his way over to them. He shook Murdoch's hand a few times. "Good job, son. Can't say I'm surprised though," he said grinning. "The Murdoch men have always been a hearty bunch. There's not much that can stop us."

"You have no sense of propriety whatsoever!" scolded Mary, with a light slap on the arm. She was smiling though, it was all in good fun. "Why I ever married you, I still don't know!"

Julia and Murdoch shared a look and couldn't help but laugh. They had been positively giddy ever since they found out they would be parents a few days ago.

"This calls for a celebratory drink!" said his father, garnering a mean look from his wife. "Just a wee bit, Mary, that's all I meant."

"Oh all right," she said, eventually relenting. "My goodness!" she said beaming at them again, tears glistening in her eyes. "This news has left me all in a dither!"

"Come along, mother," said Susannah, helping her to a seat across the parlour room.

Drinks were served all around and a short toast ensued. His mother gulped the libation down gratefully and then took Susannah's as well since she did not drink. Murdoch saw Julia was not partaking either.

"Something wrong?"

"It is my belief that alcohol consumption while pregnant could be harmful to the baby." He looked at her incredulously but didn't respond. "And I don't want to unnecessarily risk our child's well being."

"No," he said squeezing her hand, "we wouldn't want that."

After his family left they collapsed on the couch and remained in thoughtful silence for a time.

Out of the blue she put a hand to his chest and said, "So detective, would you like to know our child's gender?"

Murdoch raised an eyebrow. "How could you possibly know?"

"A woman always knows," she responded, completely serious, except for a slight twitch at the corners of her lips.

Murdoch shook his head slowly. "Julia, be serious."

"I am, William!" she said laughing, "I had a dream!"

Murdoch pursed his lips trying not to laugh. "A dream, Julia? Do tell."

"Well, you were busy preparing a special demonstration for our son's birthday. It was a red lantern. You said something about wanting to explain how air currents worked. And I told you our son would much rather go bicycling than be lectured on his birthday. But you were very stubborn about the matter so I let it lie. Everything was almost ready when our son barged in and ruined the surprise. When he saw what you had in store he got very excited."

"And then?"

"And then I woke up to the baby kicking me."

"Julia, that is impossible. He is only a few weeks old."

She smirked. "So you believe me then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said _he_, William. You believe we are having a son now."

Murdoch opened his mouth to retort when he was roused from his divine slumber. Apparently he had fallen asleep at his desk again. The realization that everything had been a dream stung badly for several moments. Then he gazed up at the person who had roused him, his wife.

"Julia?" he said a bit thickly, voice dulled by sleep.

"Forgive me for waking you, William, but you didn't come home for dinner and I became restless."

He observed her closely. Her features seemed to be agitated. "There's something else too? Isn't there?"

"I'm pregnant!" she burst out. "You're going to be a father!"

Murdoch was flabbergasted momentarily and then jumped up to embrace her. They laughed and kissed and wept for some time until George interrupted them. Then they both grabbed him into a bone crushing hug and George withstood this strange behaviour in a bewildered manner.

"Sir! Doctor! What is going on?"

Almost simultaneously they exclaimed,

"I am with child!"

"Julia is with child!"

"Oh my socks!" he said weakly, giving a goofy grin to the camera.

Then Jackson ran into the office and said, "Sir, you're needed! James Gillies is threatening to blow up the city if you don't agree to hand over your first born!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. Knowing the writers though, it'll be something like this. :p  
**


End file.
